1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper device located on a liquid supply path connecting a liquid supply that supplies a liquid and a liquid injector that injects the liquid, and relates to a liquid supply system including such a damper device, and an inkjet recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording device for industrial use or the like adopts a structure in which a large capacity ink cartridge is located away from a carriage having an ink injection head mounted thereon, namely, an off-carriage system. In a recording device of the off-carriage system, a large dynamic pressure fluctuation is generated by a movement of a carriage. If the large dynamic pressure fluctuation is applied to the ink injection head, ink injection may be destabilized or ink may be unexpectedly dropped from the injection head to stain the printed item.
In such a situation, it has been conventionally studied to suppress the ink pressure fluctuation in the ink injection head. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-059274 discloses a structure in which an ink injection head and a damper device are mounted on a carriage.
The damper device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-059274 includes a case main body forming an ink storage chamber, a flexible pressure sensitive film acting as one surface of the ink storage chamber, and an elastic member urging the pressure sensitive film externally away from the ink storage chamber. At substantially the center of the pressure sensitive film, a reinforcing member is bonded. In this damper device, ink is supplied at a predetermined pressure to the ink injection head based on a flexible deformation of the pressure sensitive film.
However, in the damper device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-059274, in the case where, for example, the reinforcing member is bonded to the pressure sensitive film in a certain manner, the pressure sensitive film may not be flexibly deformed in a proper manner and thus the ink may be supplied unstably. In the case where, for example, substantially the entire surface of the reinforcing member is bonded to the pressure sensitive film, the movable area of the pressure sensitive film may be narrowed. In the case where air is confined at a bonding surface when the reinforcing member is bonded to the pressure sensitive film, the air may act as a resistance and as a result, the pressure sensitive film may be flexibly deformed irregularly.